Tenebrae
by Zaikia
Summary: I despised my life. I was stuck in a foster home and outcasted by them. Now accused of stealing, I'm on the run from the police. I'm a mutant and they can't stop me…until a group of mutants called the X-Men come to my rescue. Angel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Tenebrae**

Summary: I despised my life. I was stuck in a foster home and outcasted by them. Now accused of stealing, I'm on the run from the police. I'm a mutant and they can't stop me…until a group of mutants called the X-Men come to my rescue. Angel/OC

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey freak," my brother's face came into my view. "Mom said time to get up."

I threw a pillow at his face and rolled onto my side, throwing my blankets over my entire body. "Fuck you, leave me alone." I mumbled tiredly.

"I said get up!" hands grabbed the edge of my mattress and flipped me over onto the floor.

"Ow!" I shrieked and glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Make me freak." Travis said childishly and then stalked off.

"Agh!" I yelled and slammed my door shut, locking it. I wandered into my bathroom and took a quick shower, dressing in black Tripps that had many chains on them, a red and black long sleeve striped shirt and black boots. I ran a quick straight-through my hair with the straightener and grabbed my black Three Days Grace bag and then wandered downstairs.

"Shell, Travis," my foster mom said firmly when I entered the kitchen. "Both of you sit down."

We both sat down.

She put her hands on her hips. "Alright, who stole my money?"

"She did." Travis pointed at me. "I saw her, search her bag."

I gaped at him. "You lying sack of-!"

"Shell, give me the bag." She growled, holding out her hand.

"Fine." I shoved my bag into her hand. I crossed my arms as she rummaged through it and then her eyes narrowed. She pulled out a 50 dollar bill. I gaped. "He is lying! He must've put the money in my bag to get me in trouble!"

She shoved my bag back at me. "The police said to call them if I was having trouble with you." She went around to the phone.

Closing my bag, I gave Travis a death glare and he only smirked. "Pay back's a bitch." He whispered.

I looked down at my feet and watched as the shadows twitched and then rapidly wrapped around Travis. "Mo-!" he didn't get the word out because the shadows covered his mouth. My foster mother whirled around at us.

"What the hell is-mrphf!" her voice was muffled as the shadows wrapped around her body, making her fall to the ground.

"I'm sick of this." I whispered and then ran off. Running down the dirt road, I heard cop cars. Looking back, I saw one coming right after me. "Shit…..well, looks like it's time to use my wings…" I whirled around and opened my right hand as a dark energy ball the size of my palm formed and launched it at the police car. It hit the car full force and it flipped upside down.

"That should give me some time." I whispered and hunched down as pain coursed through my back. Groaning, I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed as the pain became worse. Finally, I screamed out in pain and my wings erupted from my shoulder blades, very large black angel wings. Breathing heavily, I flapped them and took off into the sky.

…..

"What does she look like?"

The officer gave a description of my looks. Watching from the roof, I stood up and then flew off.

"Fire!"

I heard whistling and looked just in time to see an arrow pierce my left shoulder. I yelled out in pain and tried to yank it out, but another pierced my right wing and more pain erupted through my body. My injured wing went limp and then I was falling to the ground. I ended up falling through a tall tree, the branches making my fall softer and then finally landed on the ground.

"Shell Hartford," a police officer said as he approached me with gun in hand. "You are under arrest."

"Go to hell." I hissed and let out energy from my body, knocking the police officer back.

"Stop or we'll-!" the other officers never finished their sentences because I manipulated the shadows to bind them.

My injured wing twitched and I reached, grasping the arrow and pulling it out. The pain shot up my back and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. The pain was so bad…..

"Don't move!" a police officer aimed his gun at me. My chest heaved with each breath. I never used my powers this much before. "What the-?"

Thunder rumbled in the sky and I, including the officer looked up at the sky. Dark, storm clouds moved in and lightning flashed, lighting up the area. A very strong gust of wind suddenly hit us and I put an arm over my eyes to keep the debris out of my eyes. I moved my arm a little and watched as a black, large jet landed on the ground. The wind gusts died down and the plane ramp came down.

A tall, muscular man wearing a strange black suit with the letter X on it came out. He cracked his neck and then spoke. "It's not polite to pick on a girl." His hands curled into fists and from each hand, came out three metal sharp-looking blades.

More people began to walk out and I sought my chance to get away. I tried to fly away, but my wing only collapsed and I yelled out as I fell to the ground, face-first. "I said don't move!" the officer shouted.

"Damnit…" I whispered and dark energy gathered around my hand. Getting on my knees, I whipped around and launched it towards the police car, which exploded into flames. The officer dropped to the ground, covering his head. I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. It was hard to breathe…..

I heard a whoosh and glanced over to the left to see a young-looking guy in his early twenties land on the ground, white angel wings sprouting from his back. He had blond hair and sky-blue eyes that made my heart sorta flutter.

I growled as the guy got closer to me. "Don't come any closer." I snarled. He ignored me. "I said DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" the shadows of the tree moved on their own and converted into sharp points, pointing right at the blond's face. He stopped in his tracks, his breathing quiet.

All of a sudden, I heard running, but like someone was running on all fours. I was about to see who it was, but I was knocked clear across the grass, landing hard on my side. I groaned and then looked up to see a very tall man, who almost looked like a man-lion, approach me. Growling, I leaped up and punched him across the face. He only tilted his head and then his claws slashed my cheek, over my forehead and the bridge of my nose.

"Agh!" I cried out, staggering back. A hand wrapped around my throat tightly, lifting me up. I wheezed, dangling many feet off the ground.

"Scream." He growled.

"F…fuck you!" I snarled and flicked my wrist, but he only grabbed it and snapped it backwards. I let out a scream of pain.

"Victor!" 'Claws' yelled and tackled 'Victor' to the ground, releasing me. I coughed, holding my neck. I felt blood and realized the fucker had scratched my neck with his claws.

"Fucking asshole….." a trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of my cheek and then everything went black.

I heard someone running away and voices shouting. "Put her in the jet!"

"Wouldn't it be easier for Warren to carry her? Her wings are huge compared to his."

"Whatever! Let's just get out of here before we get attacked again!"

I felt arms lifting me up and that was the last thing I felt before all voices drowned out and I found myself falling into the arms of the everlasting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenebrae**

_**Chapter 2**_

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt when my consciousness began to return. I felt pain on my face, my wrist and especially my back. I stirred and felt waves of pain wash throughout my back. Groaning, I moved a little and then yelped as I fell off something and onto my back on the hard floor.

"Fuck!" I cried out when pain erupted through my back. A few tears trickled down my cheeks. This had to have been the worst pain I have experienced in my whole life. "Ow…..god, that hurts….." I clenched my eyes shut from the pain, biting my lip until it bled.

The sound of a WHOOSH and rushed footsteps. "Are you okay?" a male voice asks and I opened my right eye, since my left one felt bruised. A humanoid person with blue fur was in front of me.

"N…no…" I choked back a sob. "It h-hurts….."

The guy carefully lifted me and set me onto the bed. "I know, your injured wing nearly came off while I was tending to it earlier. Your wings, do you hide them underneath your clothes?"

"No, I can retract them into my back. But they hurt like a fucker when I have to use them." I replied, sighing softly when he situated me on my stomach.

"It's been 3 hours…" the guy mused to himself. "What kind of pain killer would you like?"

"The strongest you got doc."

The guy walked away and rummaged through some things before coming back with a syringe. I didn't notice until now that I was hooked up to an IV. He shoved the medicine into my IV line and I instantly felt the pain begin to subside. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Dr. Hank McCoy. I know you have many questions and I promise, they will be answered soon. Get some rest."

I was asleep before he left.

When I woke up the next time, a woman with white hair was in the room, checking my IV. She noticed I was awake and smiled down at me. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

She looked at the clock. "It's a quarter to 9 a.m."

I shifted a little, moving onto my right side, the one that didn't hurt as much. "Do you need anything? Food, beverage?"

"Bacon….French toast….and SunnyD."

She smiled and patted my shoulder gently. "I'll be right back. Oh, before I forgot, you can call me Storm." And then she left, closing the door behind her.

I groaned as I sat up, my wings limp on either side of me. The pain was there, but it didn't hurt as much as earlier. I touched my face and felt bandages on my face and around my forehead. My left wrist laid beside me, limp and broken, in a cast. I looked around the room. It was nice and spacious, with a large bed, a dresser, a mirror, a closet and a door leading to a probably bathroom.

I sighed and rubbed my good eye a little, causing me to blink a couple times. The door opened and Storm walked in, along with Claws. "Shell, this is Logan. You can call him Wolverine if you want."

"Hey kiddo," Logan spoke, one hand in his jeans pocket. "Nice to meet ya."

I blinked and looked at Storm as she placed the tray of food down in front of me. "Wait….how do you know my name?"

"We have your file." Storm replied, motioning to a yellow file folder on the end table. "Someone contacted us, telling us to find you."

"Why?" I ask, obviously confused.

She shrugged. "We don't know. We are waiting for a reply."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the three of us glanced over to see the same blond I saw with wings before. Except his were nowhere in sight. "Um…..we got a letter." He said, holding up a piece of paper. "It's the same person who told us to find her."

"Thanks." Logan said and took the paper. "_Dear X-Men, I thank you for finding Miss Hartford. She will be a valuable and powerful member to the team. Once she recovers from her injuries, train her. She will need to learn how to control her powers_." He finished and then folded up the paper. "No name."

I scoffed. "I can control my powers just fine." I took a bite of the food in front of me and sighed contently. _I haven't had a breakfast like this in a long time. _

"Excuse us Shell, but we need to have a talk." Storm said and grabbed my file folder, leaving with Logan and the other guy.

…..

"So, what should we do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the Headmistress Storm; shouldn't you be the one coming up with ideas?" Logan asked, which earned a glare from Storm.

"Warren, have you heard anything on the news?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, they're still looking for her, labeling her as a dangerous mutant." Warren replied. "Why do you think this 'Unknown Person' wanted us to find her?"

Logan sighed. "Who knows? But I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

….

I finished my breakfast and looked at the file folder on my night table. Storm and the others left hours ago, leaving me to rest. I grabbed my file folder and opened it.

_Name: Shelby Elizabeth Hartford_

_Birthdate: August 24__th_

_Birthplace: Plymouth, Indiana_

_Race: Mutant_

_Age: 19_

_Eye color: grayish-green, sometimes turns to blue_

_Hair color: dark brown_

_Height: 5'5" _

_Weight: 125 pounds_

_Current status: living in foster home_

I found my picture clipped to the folder and it was my mug-shot of when I got caught stealing a few months ago. I just snickered and suddenly gasped as pain shot up the left side of my back. I hunched and accidentally fell over on my stomach on the floor. "Damnit!" I swore, banging my fist on the ground. Tears welled in my eyes as the pain became worse.

I heard my door open and the same blond guy from before rushed in, coming to my side. "Are you alright?" he asks, almost touching my back.

"Don't touch…." I hissed. "Get Dr. McCoy up here! I need more fucking medicine…..god, it fucking hurts so badly!" he went to go, but then I changed my mind and grabbed his pant leg. "On second thought, just take me there!"

"I-I don't think that's a-." he stammered, but I interrupted him.

"GODDAMN IT BLONDIE! TAKE ME TO DR. MCCOY RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, unable to endure with the pain.

"O-okay…..just…get on my back…"

I was able to get myself onto the blond's back and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to deal with the pain. I never felt this much pain in my entire life.

"Dr. McCoy!" the guy shouted as he entered the lab. "I think we have a problem…."

I tightened my hold on the blond's shoulders, digging my nails through his shirt and into his skin. "My fucking back hurts like hell! It feels like someone is ripping my wings off!"

"Set her down Warren. Gently." Dr. McCoy said calmly and the blond-err, Warren set me down on the table. The pain was now coursing through my entire back and I clenched my eyes shut tightly. I felt him lift up one of my wings. "Alright, I am going to take the bandage off. Your wing is mostly healed up….and then I need you to retract them into your back."

I nodded and once he took the bandage off, I concentrated my energy on retracting my wings into my back. I heard the sickening noise as they began to slide into my back, shrinking as they did so. The pain was the worst when they finally disappeared into my back and I couldn't help but scream.

My chest heaved with each breath I took, lying on my side as the pain began to fade away. "How's the pain? Give me a number." McCoy spoke.

"F….four….." I replied breathlessly. "I guess that's what I needed to do….."

"I've never met another mutant with wings," Warren spoke. "And you're the first one that I've met that's been able to retract their wings into their back."

"Where are yours?" I ask.

"Underneath my clothes." He simply replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "They hurt…." I mumbled softly before slowly passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenebrae**

_**Chapter 3**_

I hardly left my room after that day. I just wanted to sleep and stay in bed because my back was so sore. Dr. McCoy made me come out after the third or forth day so he could check everything. I was doing pretty well. The bandages came off my face, but I would have the scars for the rest of my life.

Which made me feel even more like a freak.

Warren (or Angel was his nickname) didn't mind that I was pretty dangerous, according to a few mutants in the mansion. He actually wanted to get to know me and I nearly threw him out every time.

"Shell,"

I sighed in annoyance as Warren slowly opened the door, poking his blond head in. "Can I come in?" he asks, being careful in case I decided to throw something at his head.

"If you must." I replied. He came in, but kept the door open. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm a bitch towards you, but I'm not really in the mood for talking right now."

"Storm said it might help, talking to other people." He said sheepishly, keeping his distance from me.

"It doesn't work for everybody." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my chin on top of them. "That's why I prefer to be alone. So I don't get burned or stabbed in the back."

"We wouldn't do that."

He had to dodge the picture frame that I threw at him. "Bullshit!" I shouted, anger boiling up inside of me. "I trust _no one_! Don't you get it by now blondie? I have _no _friends, _no _family and I'd rather keep it that way! Now get out!"

"B-but I-."

The shadows in the room twitched, forming into sharp points. Warren bolted out of my room like a bat out of hell and I got up, slamming the door shut. I slumped down against the door and hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face in them. I gave a shaky sigh.

And then someone knocked on my door.

"Shell, can you come out?" Storm asks.

"No, go away." I answered. "I don't wanna talk to anybody."

I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want anyone to bother me. I grew up alone and I'll be alone for the rest of my life. A proven fact. "Here, let me talk to her." Logan said and I heard him grip the doorknob.

My eyes widened when Logan broke the door right off its hinges. "Logan!" Storm scolded.

"I'll fix it later." Logan said and laid the door against the wall. He grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up, turning me around so I was facing the three mutants. "Look kid, we all have a rough life. I lost my memory and I'm still getting things back. So if you think you have it rough, put yourself in my shoes."

"At least you have people who love you!" I shouted, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "Like I said to Angel before, I have no family and I have no friends and I'd like to keep it that way." I brought my leg back and kicked Logan in the chest. He released me and I landed on my two feet. With that said, I ran towards the opened window and jumped out.

"Shell!" Storm shouted.

My wings (not without pain) erupted from my back and I flew off into the sky. It wasn't long before the sun began to set and I landed gracefully on the ground, a cliff that overlooked the city of New York. I sighed when I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. Silent tears rolled down my face when I blinked.

"I'm just another teen who commits suicide in this world…." I whispered, digging my nails into the bare skin of my arms, drawing blood. The wind blew gently and I shivered, my wings wrapping around me to shelter me from the wind. The shadows around me twitched and came to life, coming around in front of me.

_Master, what can we do? _The shadows whispered mentally.

I put my chin on top of my knees and blinked, a few stray tears falling. "I just wanna leave…..forget everything. I don't wanna live…." I buried my face in my knees.

_But if you die, we die. _

"I realize that…..but life is just too hard."

"Who are you talking to?"

I whipped around, still sitting and saw Warren in the air. His wings flapped a bit and he landed on the ground. The shadows hissed and moved towards his feet.

"Stop." I commanded and the shadows stopped. "He's not a threat."

_As you wish master. _The shadows whispered and fell back.

I glanced up at Warren. "Sorry about that. The shadows can be a little over protective."

"They have a mind of their own?" he asks.

I nodded. "But not until I was a little bit older. I can speak mentally with them and they respond to my every command." I sighed. "I guess Storm sent you after me."

"Well…I-I am the only other mutant who has wings." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I had to admit, he looked kinda cute when he did that. "And you know….we have a couple things in common."

"Oh?" I raised a dark eyebrow. "Like what? We both have wings?"

"Um, yeah…."

"And they hurt?"

"Yeah….."

I grinned. "That's two things we have in common." I stood up. "Race ya back to the mansion." I said before my wings flapped and I took off into the sky. I looked over my shoulder and grinned as Warren came beside me. "Last one has to train with Logan!" I laughed and took off.

Warren closed in quickly and soon we were side by side. All of a sudden, there was a strange, rumbling sound and a giant shockwave hit both of us, sending us to the ground. We both ended up falling through a tall tree. I hit each branch with a painful force and yelled out when my right wing got caught in the branches.

"OW!" I screamed, struggling to get loose. It felt like the branches were ripping my wing right out of my back.

"Shell!" Warren called out.

"Get me out of here! I'm stuck!" I felt tears in my eyes as the pain worsened. I heard a flap and Warren appeared beside me. "Get me out, it hurts so fucking bad!"

He carefully untangled my wing from the branches and I yelped as I fell to the ground, face first. "Ow…."

"S-sorry." Warren apologized, hoping I wouldn't try to stab him.

"Ah crap….." I muttered as I stood up, my right arm hanging loosely by my side. "I think I dislocated my shoulder. Think you can pop it back in?"

His sky-blue eyes slightly widened. "I…I'm not sure that's a good-."

"Warren, just do it."

He gently grabbed my arm and with a small grunt, tugged on it hard.

POP

"OW!"

Warren immediately dropped my arm. "I'm sorry!"

I sighed in relief and tenderly rubbed my arm. "I'm fine…it's not your fault."

The shadows twitched around me and I felt them breath in my ear. _They are coming Master. _

"Who?" I ask.

_Sabertooth.. _They hissed.

"Warren, we need to leave. Now." I demanded and when we took into the sky, a hand grabbed my leg and tossed me against a tree. I felt claws tear up my clothes, blood running down my skin.

"Victor!" Logan shouted and Sabertooth/Victor stopped, looking at Logan as he held me by the throat. "You're Magneto's right-hand man, why don't you fight me?"

"Sorry, but my priority is to kill this worthless mutant." Victor's grip on my throat tightened and I felt my air begin to fade. Storm appeared behind Logan and I knew her, Logan and Warren couldn't do much, not with my life on the line.

The shadows moved independently and began to wrap around Victor's body. The shadows wrapped around his lips, trying to crush them. "Logan, now!" Storm shouted and Logan leaped at Victor with a yell, his claws coming out of his knuckles to pierce Victor's back. He roared out in pain and released me.

I fell to the ground, clutching my throat as I coughed harshly. My right wing was torn and I can't fly with one wing. "Warren, get her out of here now!" Storm demanded.

I felt Warren's arms wrap around me tightly and he took off into the sky. "Are you okay?" he asks, glancing down at me.

"No, I'm not okay Warren." I muttered, gripping the back of his shirt with my good hand. "I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open…." My eyes threatened to drop, but I fought to keep them open. "I think I might've hit my head…are you okay?"

He seemed a little surprised by my question. "I'm fine, but I need to get you back to the mansion as soon as possible. Keep your eyes open Shell."

"It's hard to….." I mumbled softly, my eyes halfway open.

"Shell! Keep your eyes open!"

"Can't…..too sleepy…." Only a crack….

"Shell!"

And then I fell into the everlasting darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenebrae**

_**Chapter 4**_

I'll admit one thing.

I pass out too much. God, is this was a movie; I would be a Mary-Sue. When I woke, Warren seemed really worried about me, but my shadows usually kept him away from me because I was in so much pain. Winter had arrived early this year, it was early November. It was snowing outside and I watched the snow fall from my spot on my bed.

I sighed and turned back to my laptop. There's not much you can do when you're stuck inside, trying to recover from wounds. All of a sudden, my bedroom door opened and Warren poked his head in, still being cautious of the shadows in the room. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah." I said and mentally shooed the shadows away when they approached Warren. "To what do I owe this visit Angel?" I question.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something and I just wanted to be sure." He seemed really shy about what he was saying. "Um….are we friends?"

I stared at him for a moment. "What made you think we weren't Warren? I may not be that close to other people, but yeah, we're friends."

He sighed in relief, almost smiling. "Great. I….I actually wanted to give you something, you know….to be nice." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to me. "It's like a friendship thing. You're the only other mutant I know that has wings."

I opened the box and inside was the Yin part of a necklace. I pulled it out, looking at it. "It's a Yin and Yang friendship necklace." He reached inside his shirt and brought out the Yang part of the necklace. "I gave you the Yin because of your ability to control shadows."

I stared at the necklace and then blinked. Tears pricked my eyes and he must've noticed. "Shell?"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered and opened up my palm, dark energy gathering around it. Before Warren could do anything, the attack hit him dead on and he was thrown against the wall harshly, falling to the ground with a loud thump.

I clutched the necklace tightly in my hand and went over to my window. I opened my window and jumped out, my wings erupting from my back and I took off into the sky. I settled down in front of a large, frozen lake. At least it looked frozen.

The cold wind was freezing my tears when I began to walk over the lake. The necklace was still clutched in my hand, but I didn't have any reason to let go of it. Warren was the first person to show friendship towards me….

And I just blew it away.

CRACK

The ice cracked underneath my weight and I tried to run, but my foot slipped out from underneath of me and I fell. The ice broke underneath my weight and I fell into the freezing waters of the lake. The freezing water instantly hit my bare skin, almost like pin-needles stabbing me in so many places.

I flailed my arms, kicked my legs and did anything to get back to the surface.

"_Now let's see...if you had to die, which death would you prefer?" _

"_Drowning, it's less painful." _

My limbs were numb...it was hard to breathe. My mouth opened unconsciously and water began to fill my lungs. My limbs were of no use to me, so all feeling went away as I slowly sunk into the dark abyss of the lake. My entire life flashed through my eyes.

I saw Warren pulling my body out himself, crying and sobbing because he couldn't get to me in time.

I saw Logan crying and screaming because I drowned.

I saw Storm sobbing, using Logan for support.

And I saw many other mutants, the younger ones crying because I had told them _I'm not dying anytime soon_.

And I saw my family, my _real _family. The ones who abandoned me. They sneered and said I was nothing but a freak and deserved to die like the rest of the mutants. I saw my younger self sitting in a dark corner, crying and sobbing because no one loved her.

And as my eyes began to close, I heard a distant voice call out my name.

…**...**

_Shell, please answer me! _Warren thought frantically as he flew through the dark sky.

_**W...Warren...**_her voice was distant and shaky.

_Yes! Can you tell me where you are? _

_**Cold...slipping...too cold. It's hard to stay awake and...my chest hurts...**_

That's when he felt the sickening realization from her words.

She was _drowning_.

_You need to stay awake! _

_**Too cold...hard to breathe...**_her voice become more distant. _**It's so cold...sleepy...**_

_Shell! _

That's when he felt the link disappear. He finally came across the lake and saw a hole in the ice. Diving down, he did a straight dive into the cold water. He looked around, trying to find her. He saw a small patch of red and swam down. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have a somewhat peaceful look on her face.

_No! You're not dying on me!_ He thought and quickly swam down, wrapping an arm around her middle. He quickly swam back to the surface and gasped, coughing. Warren pulled Shell's unconscious form out of the water and onto safe ice.

"Warren!" Storm shouted and she and Logan arrived.

Shell shivered violently in the blond's arms, her teeth chattering together loudly. Her wings must've retracted into her back before she fell into the water or they froze and just shattered.

Warren looked down at her right hand and saw that she was holding the necklace he had given her.

…...

Cold.

That's all I felt right now. But I also felt warm, muscular arms holding me and someone was moving. I heard voices, concerned voices. It was hard to open my eyes, but I opened them anyway and the first thing I saw was the Yin necklace in my hand.

It was hard to think because my mind was flooded with _cold_. Memories replayed in my mind...I had been drowning and Warren reached me telepathically and I had said about being cold.

My body was numb and I moved my fingers, but I could hardly feel them. It still felt like pins and needles, but it was just _cold_. I heard voices and felt someone place me in a plastic, oval thing and warm water cascaded over my cold and shivering body.

Warm hands touched my face and I nearly recoiled because the heat would spread across my frozen cheeks. "You think she'll be alright?" a female voice asks.

"She has a bit of frostbite, but there's no need for her to go down to the infirmary." a deep, male voice replied. "We'll just put her to bed and check on her in the morning."

"Should someone stay with her?" another male voice, yet not as deep, asks. "I m-mean...she almost died..."

"That would be a smart idea Warren."

The hands left my face and I hung my head, my hair hiding my face. Waves of sleepiness were hitting me and before I could do anything, I fell into the arms of darkness.

…...

When I woke, my body was stiff and sore. I stretched my fingers and toes. I looked down at my pale-skinned hand, seeing the muscles stretch from underneath. The very tips of my fingers were still cold, but I felt..._warm_.

I sighed and sat up, glancing over to the left to see Warren sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to my bed. _He should be in his own bed. _I thought and swung my legs over the bed, standing up. I grabbed the blanket off my bed and put it over his sleeping form.

My body was stiff and sore and it was just a tiny bit painful to walk. I took a long, hot shower and got dressed in warm clothes. I left the bathroom and Warren was still sleeping, with his back against the arm chair and his head against the back.

I sighed. The guy must be very uncomfortable sleeping like that. I walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Warren, wake up." when he didn't move, I frowned. "Warren," I tapped his cheek. "C'mon man, wake up. This isn't funny."

He stirred and his sky-blue eyes opened and then widened when they latched onto me. I smiled a little. "Hey sleepyhead. You know, you really shouldn't sleep in a chair like that. It could mess up your back, trust me. I know from experience."

His response:

He jumped up and yanked me into an embrace. I blinked, my eyes just looking over his shoulder. I was tense in his hold, but then I relaxed. "Warren…..I'm alright."

"You almost died." He whispered.

"I know."

"Do you have any idea what would've happened if you did?"

I sighed against his shoulder. "I knew how worried you were…but the reason I ran away was because…..friendship isn't for me Angel. I…I'm scared of making friends because I'm scared of losing them."

"That's not the point!" he pulled me back and silently gasped when I saw the angry tears trickling down his face. "I don't care if we're never friends! I just want you to stay here!" his shoulders sagged and he released me, sinking to his knees. "My father never understood me…..my mother abandoned me…..I just…I don't know what I'd do if you died Shell."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I never realized how much he cared for me. I sunk down onto my own knees and wrapped my arms around him as he cried. His own arms went around me and soon, I began to cry. "I'm so sorry Warren…" I whispered, burying my face into the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "So sorry…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenebrae**

_**Chapter 5**_

There was nothing but silence between them. Warren could feel his shoulder become moist with her tears. She wasn't sobbing or crying out, but it was more of a silent crying.

"Warren..." she spoke softly, sniffling a couple times. "There's something I haven't told you yet..." she seemed almost hesitate to speak.

"What is it?" he asks.

She pulled away from him, resting against the side of her bed. "It's...really difficult for me to say, but I think you should know if we're going to be friends."

He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Alright. I was born to happy and wonderful parents 19 years ago. I had the most wonderful parents and 1 and half years later, my sister was born. We had our arguments and fights. She clothes-lined me once and I would resort to tying her up to lamp posts." She sighed once again, her shoulders slagging.

"As we got older, I noticed my parents were paying more attention to my sister. I liked to draw, read, play video games and write. Mia liked to spend time with friends and family and by the time I was 11, I became the forgotten child." Her voice seemed to break, but she kept it together. "I had only a couple friends that we're truly my best friends, but then..."

She paused, taking a couple deep breaths. "When I turned 11, I hit puberty and my powers appeared. It was my darkness manipulation first and then the others came as the months went by. I got my wings last and I couldn't tell my parents because they hated mutants. And when I turned 16, I got invited to prom by this guy I really liked..." she trailed off.

"If it's too painful for you Shell..." he spoke quietly.

"No, you need to hear this so I know your opinion on me. I got invited to prom by this guy I really liked and I made myself wear a dress. We went and we were having a really fun time, until they announced me and Ricky as the prom king and queen. I thought something felt weird, but I went up anyway because I thought it was just a case of the nerves."

She gripped her jeans tightly and Warren would think her nails would leave bloody marks. "We went up and got our crowns and I got my sash. And when Ricky was about to kiss me for the very first time...a bucket of pig's blood splashed all over me and Ricky, but mostly me. A few other people got splattered too."

His sky blue eyes widened. How could someone do such a horrible thing?

"It was like from that movie _Carrie_. Because I remember I froze and I manipulated the shadows...and...and..." the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I..._killed _everyone. I _massacred _everyone but 13 people! I remember the gym catching on fire and...!" her hands flew up to her hair and she gripped her hair so tightly she threatened to pull it out. "They were all _dead_! I killed over 200 people and I didn't feel one ounce of regret! They-they deserved it! They laughed at me! They tortured me! I just _snapped_! And s-soon after..." she now had her knees hugged to her chest and was rocking back and forth, her eyes wide and full of fear. "M-my parents shipped me off to the mental hospital...and...heh..." a wicked grin spread across her face. "They placed me in a foster home afterwards and I just wanted...to _disappear_."

"My foster life was absolutely horrible that I ripped open my arms just to see if I could die. But I didn't...something was keeping me alive." she was sobbing now. "Now do you see? I-I'm a murderer..." she sighed shakily, roughly wiping at her eyes. "T-that's why I don't let people into my life..." she sniffled.

Warren couldn't believe what she had been through. Sure, it took him a long time for his parents to accept that he was a mutant, but her parents abandoned her. Left her to fend for herself when she couldn't and now all she was...was a broken girl. "Shell..." he inched towards her, not noticing the shadows twitching around the room. "It wasn't your fault..." he touched her arm and she pulled her arm away, like he had burned her.

"Yes...it was Warren." she looked up at him, her eyes now a deep blue. "This is why I always prefer to be alone." she got on her knees and her hands touched his face. "It's sad...that humans and mutants can't be friends...they should all be eradicated." her hands slowly inched towards his neck. "And you will be the first."

Before Warren could react, Shell slammed him onto the carpet with her hands around his neck, squeezing tightly and cutting off his air supply. She sat on his stomach, her legs on either side of him. Her hair was hiding her face, making it dark in appearance. He pulled and clawed at her hands, struggling to get out of her grip.

"Shell...I-I can't breathe..." he wheezed, one eye open. "P-please...let go..."

_**Shhh, it'll all be over soon.**_She spoke soothingly in his mind. _**You'll be saved from this burden.**_

He began to thrash his legs, looking frantically around for something. "Shell!" Storm shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan bellowed and grabbed Shell, throwing her off Warren to the other side of the room and they all heard a loud thunk.

All the air rushed back into his lungs and he coughed harshly, rolling onto his side and clutching his throat with both hands. "Are you okay?" Storm asks in a very concerned voice. "What happened?"

The shadows in the room were twitching violently and they all watched as Shell rose, blood trickling from a gash on her temple. She sighed. "No more..." and then she ran out of the room.

"I'm going after her!" Logan shouted and ran out of the room.

"Logan, wait!"

"We never knew..." Warren breathed and Storm looked at him. "Shell never told us about her past..."

…...

"Damnit kid, quit running!" Logan shouted from behind me.

I ran along the road, my boots making loud, thudding sounds as I ran. All of a sudden, I heard a loud whoosh and Warren landed in front of me, making me come to a stop. "Why are you trying to stop me?" I ask the blond. "I almost killed you."

"Shell, please...don't run anymore." he pleaded, taking slow steps towards me. "I understand...every mutant goes through something similar, but not as...bad as yours."

"You want me to stay, even after I tried to kill you." I said quietly to myself. "No...it's better if I left and never came back. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." I began to walk past Warren.

I heard what sounded like a whizzing sound and then a pain in my stomach area. I felt a trickle of blood flow down from the corner of my mouth and I looked down to see a dagger protruding from my stomach. As if the dagger seemed to have a mind of its own, it twisted and I hunched over, vomitting up blood.

"Shell!" I heard Warren shout and the dagger was yanked out of my stomach.

_Magneto..._I thought as the area began to get dizzy and I lost all feeling in my legs. Warren caught me before I fell, gently lowering me to the ground.

"It's Magneto!" Logan growled. "I can smell him! Warren, get the kid back the mansion!"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in the infirmary. Dr. McCoy was putting medicine into my IV line. I felt a stray tear trickle down. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out, either from the pain or the blood loss." Dr. McCoy replied. "You were crying in your sleep, asking for Warren to forgive you."

"Did he tell you...?"

"Yes."

The tears continued to trickle down. "He'll never forgive me..." I whispered. "I tried to kill him for god's sake!"

Dr. McCoy sighed. "Warren is not the type of person to hold grudges Shell. I had to kick him out for you to get some rest. He'll forgive you."

I closed my eyes and sniffled. _I don't deserve to be forgiven. _


End file.
